Plateado
by Ari's Madness
Summary: One!Shot. PostManga / Y al final no importa lo que Kōga haga o intente siempre se llegará a la misma conclusión: El cabello de Inuyasha es perfecto. / Regalo para Natalie Way ¡Feliz cumpleaños, bellísima!


**Disclaimer:** Si Inuyasha fuese mío seguramente habría habido mucho más pop, luces tecno y Ayame habría llevado el cabello suelto; pero no, es de Rumiko _«La emperatriz del manga»_ Takahashi. Yo solo uso a los personajes con fin de dar vida a este cuento sin fin de lucro alguno basándome en la idea de **Natalie Way** como regalo de cumpleaños.

Espero de corazón que te guste, preciosa ¡Feliz cumpleaños! (mega atrasado…)

Sin más, **disfruten.**

* * *

«_Todo el conocimiento, la totalidad de preguntas y respuestas se encuentran en el perro._»  
—**F**ranz **K**afka

* * *

**# Plateado**

.

—Es un soldado ¿para qué le enseñas esos humillantes trucos de perro?

Ayame volteó apenas la cabeza para observarlo. Ya sabía desde antes que estaba acercándose; su aroma a saúco era inconfundible aún a metros de distancia en el campo abierto en el que se encontraban. Inclinó su rostro hacia un lado y se llevó una mano a los tersos labios, risueña.

—Bueno, no es un soldado que tenga mucho que hacer luego de que prohibieras atacar cualquier aldea humana ¿Cierto, jefazo? —le sonrió coqueta y se agachó para recoger la vara que el lobo marrón, diligente y moviendo la cola, le había tirado a los pies. Ya a la altura del hocico del animal, aprovechó de acariciarle cariñosamente las felpudas orejas—. Además, él se está divirtiendo un montón.

Como respuesta el soldado lamió su cara, feliz con su sola compañía. Ayame soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y rio gustosa, abrazándose al peludo cuello. Aquel gesto logró hacer a Kōga sonreír.

—Ten cuidado de enseñarle demasiados trucos —dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado—, sino terminará pareciéndose a la bestia de Inuyasha.

Como respuesta no pudo menos que fruncir el ceño, divertida. ¿Ya estaba con eso de Inuyasha de nuevo? Desde que se había reencontrado con él, ya tantos años pasados de su promesa, el principal tema polémico alrededor de las fogatas y comidas siempre era el agresivo hanyō, su grupo que incluía a la sacerdotisa que fue el amor fugaz de Kōga y la perla de Shikon.

Aunque, de alguna manera, el tema del _chico perro_ siempre terminaba superando con creces incluso temas cruciales como la muerte del clan en mano de una tal Kagura y todas las fechorías del malvado de Naraku.

—¿Como Inuyasha, dices? —suspiró despreocupada, como si no hubiese entendido el comentario. Lo vio torcer la boca en ese estilo tan suyo que decía "_¡Pues claro! ¿Qué esperabas?_" y ella rio como respuesta—. ¡No es un mal macho!

—¡Esa bestia ni siquiera _es_ un macho! Es una cosa que se quedó entre un macho… y un humano.

Y aquí iban otra vez…

—Oh, venga ya ¡Qué malhumorado! —rio suavemente mientras tomaba la vara de madera y volvía a tirarla lejos, mirando al soldado correr al instante en su búsqueda; andaba a un ritmo que hacía parecer el juego inocente, de pronto, toda una misión de vida o muerte.

Por unos instantes se desconcentró, admirando a la distancia como el animal daba un salto en el aire y lograba atrapar la varilla con maestría. Una sonrisa orgullosa acompasó su rostro, pero se tensó al girar la cabeza y descubrir a su esposo observándola con un gesto que rozaba el regaño y un maldito ataque de malgenio. O estreñimiento, dependiendo de cómo se le interpretase.

—¡Ja! —masculló tercamente de una manera que a la pelirroja se le hizo hilarantemente similar a otro canino que poco conocía—. ¿Malhumorado yo? ¡Deberías verle la cara! siempre por ahí jurándose lo mejor que parió el jodido mundo; pero yo te digo la verdad: parece como si hubiese nacido atragantado con un limón rancio.

Se hizo un silencio que pareció largo, pero solo se trataba de Ayame tratando de contener una carcajada; fracasó al poco rato, logrando que Kōga volviera a fruncir el ceño. Inuyasha era un tema delicado, sí, pero era difícil ponerse a pensar en la sacrosanta rivalidad de su esposo cuando los dos se parecían tanto, especialmente en lo que debiese ser la cara de "_rancio limón, rancio_".

Aparte ¿Qué hacían dos perros husmeando entre los limoneros? Para variar, todo lo que su esposo decía sobre su enemigo-declarado-después-de-que-Naraku-y-su-versión-travesti-estiraran-las-patas carecía de completo sentido.

Hizo caso omiso de la húmeda varilla que el soldado puso a una peligrosa distancia de su nariz, demasiado pensativa para notarlo. Recordó a su abuelo, liderando a muchas lunas de distancia, enseñándole las cosas que sus padres nunca pudieron: cosas sobre el honor y la lealtad; la lucha y el amor.

Y recordaba especialmente cuando llegó a él con los puños apretados de ira, con las mejillas ardiendo de indignación y espetando con fuertes ladridos insultos hacia el líder ōkami que habrían hecho sonrojar incluso a la loba menos decorosa de los clanes del norte. Su abuelo la había obligado a calmarse, mandado a que le trajeran té de jazmín (con una que otra hierba relajante oculta) y había dicho con su voz siempre tan pensativa y sabia:

"_Tranquila, nieta mía; los que más rencillas demuestran con sus ojos furiosos y gritos de guerra son los que suelen amarse con mayor sinceridad en el silencio de sus corazones._"

Aquello siempre le había hecho sentido de una manera romántica, especialmente en el momento en que Kōga la miró a los ojos durante su noche de bodas y le pidió perdón por todo lo que le hizo sufrir en sutiles susurros. Pero ahora, mientras veía el amargo rictus en los labios de su esposo, comenzó a preguntarse si aquellas palabras podían también hablar de vergonzosa y negada fraternidad masculina; de esa que se le notaba a leguas cada vez que se le salía esa frase de "_Macho que se respeta no…_"

¡Menudo respeto! ¡No podía ni contra un perrito!

—Kōga, dime —pronunció con aparente desinterés; no quería pasar a llevar ese _tan_ _respetable orgullo_—. ¿Por qué ustedes se pelean tanto?

—¿Cómo dices? —Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, aún con su ceño fruncido, emulando un pequeño trasero justo en medio de sus cejas.

—Ya sabes. Desde que nos reencontramos que no dejas de pelear con él, aunque ya ha pasado mucho tiempo e incluso está esperando un cachorro.

—Ah, Ayame. ¿Es que no recuerdas nada de historia? —suspiró su esposo, meneando la cabeza en un gesto de reproche—, perros y lobos peleamos… ¡Y eso hacemos! —El joven pelinegro dio un manotazo al aire en aparente aburrimiento, aunque a la chica le pareció más que era él quien se había olvidado de las lecciones de historia cuando niño—. ¿Y tú por qué tanto interés de pronto, eh? —Se cruzó de brazos y la observó, suspicaz y entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos—. ¿Acaso te cae bien el chucho?

Ayame se encogió de hombros, desviando la vista y acariciando el lomo del animal distraídamente, pensativa.

—Parece que trata bien a su chica —dijo luego de una corta pausa, con una pequeña sonrisa que Kōga logró ver al hacer una brusca torsión de cuello que le hizo asemejar mucho a un chismoso exorcismo. Ella ignoró su cara de impacto y siguió sonriendo, incluso con un poco más de ganas—. Además, sus orejitas son lindas.

—¡Eso es mentira! —exclamó mientras se dejaba caer sentado al lado de ella, con sus brazos tan cruzados sobre su pecho que la armadura dejó roja su piel. Así, para Ayame volvió a ser el mismo de hace décadas atrás; más peludo y menos galante, claro está—. Hasta el lobo con sarna del mes pasado las tenía más lindas. Y odié cuando fuimos a felicitarlos por el cachorro; el muy imbécil casi me escupió en la cara su maldita felicidad.

El pequeño trasero entre las cejas del yōkai se hizo tan grande como si hubiese sido partícipe de una comilona universal y de sus ojos azules surgieron chispas como furiosos rayos. De pronto, la pelirroja sintió deseos de mover un poco las piernas y alejarse de su marido. Estaba segura de que tamaña electricidad en su mirada terminaría por dejarle las mechas tiesas para siempre con el _frizz del infinito desprecio_.

Hizo el ademán de poner una de sus manos en el ancho hombro, pero se detuvo al verle un colmillo afuera de tanto poner su cara de limón agrio ¡Tal como un cachorro!

Todo indicaba que esa negada fraternidad era realmente _muy _especial.

—Bueno, bueno —rio ella, ya resuelta y poniendo las manos en sus propias rodillas, entretenida—. Sí que le haces la guerra al perro ¡Suenas como un oso amargado!

—¡Ja! Amargado él —repuso aún con la pequeña versión del trasero en su rostro. Su cara se movió al frente, haciendo un tosco mohín—, siempre con su asquerosa cara de perro.

La pelirroja alzó una ceja y observó al soldado, que le devolvió el mismo gesto de intriga. La situación le parecía cada vez más infantil al punto que lo mucho que Kōga se alteraba con la sola mención de Inuyasha parecía ser un excelente secreto de guerra para todos los clanes enemigos.

Claro, si acaso convenía en cualquier sentido posible que los demás se enterasen de que su líder tenía arrebatos de adolescente espinilludo de pelaje hirsuto. Pero ellos no tenían por qué saber. Así como ella no tenía por qué quedarse con las ganas de escucharle decir a Kōga algún día ¡Algún día! Que en realidad estimaba al _chico perro_ como un amigo.

—Es un canino, amor —dijo con deliciosa ligereza, tirándole las palabras en la cara como un pesado pastel de barro con espinas—: tiene cara como la nuestra.

—¡Eso no…! —gritó él con su típico tono ronco furioso, pero se detuvo de golpe y bajó la vista, llevándose una mano a la barbilla, pensativo. Ayame, expectante, lo vio sacudir la cabeza lentamente, asemejando de pronto al ilustre monje que acompañaba al hanyō—. Esto es estúpido, no puedo alterarme así por esto. —A la pelirroja se le desencajó la boca y el soldado gustoso se la hubiese levantado con graciosos golpes de su hocico de no ser porque él mismo la tenía tan abierta que se le llegaba a caer la larga lengua rosada. Miraron lo que parecieron eternos segundos la revelación profética del líder, que se llevó el puño cerrado a la otra palma, definitivo—. ¡Ya está! La próxima vez que lo vea voy a partirle la cara ¡Así nadie podrá decir que ese infeliz se parece a nosotros!

Dicho esto comenzó a carcajearse y se dio una palmada triunfal a su propia espalda. ¡Dios, qué líder tan listo que era!

Al final, fue Ayame quien le cerró la mandíbula al perro, que de tanto rato terminó por soltar una larga línea de baba que le había mojado la pierna. Con un suspiro exasperado su mano se cerró sobre la varilla (bien, así no podía ponerla en forma de puño) y la lanzó lejos (excelente, así toda la fuerza de su brazo se iba hacia el aire en vez del rostro de su marido). Eran algunos de esos gestos que trataba de usar para hacer una "evolución sana de su amor", como tanto insistió su abuelo cuando trató de convencerla de que había sido una buena decisión de la anciana humana Kaede el no haber creado para Kōga un collar de dominación como el que tenía Inuyasha.

¡Ahora cómo quisiera tener uno! Todo porque Kōga no sabía expresar bien lo que sentía. Aunque bueno, nunca nadie dijo que los caninos realmente supieran _cómo_ ser amigos entre ellos. U otros. O todos, en realidad.

—¿Cómo dices eso? —dijo mientras lo miraba con reproche—. ¡Lo ayudaste mil veces cuando peleaban contra Naraku!

—Sí, pero solo lo hice por Kagome.

El lobo se cruzó de brazos, terco como una mula. El rostro de la loba, en cambio, mostró la suspicacia de una pantera hambrienta.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó con lentitud, cosa que él ni percibió, demasiado ocupado en lo mucho que le repugnaba la imagen mental del chucho ¡Y más encima ayudándole!

Qué bajo nos hacía caer la guerra. Era lamentable.

—¡Claro que sí, mujer! —prorrumpió, exasperado—. ¡¿Por qué más haría algo como ayudar al pulgoso?!

Ayame frunció el ceño y, luego de pensarlo unos instantes, se arrodilló y se acercó a mirarlo muy, muy de cerca. Tanto, que Kōga inclinó la espalda hacia atrás poniendo ambas manos sobre la hierba, temiendo caerse y terminar con un golpe en la cabeza. La mirada de la loba, seria, casi fría en su inspección de _Dios sabe qué espantosas cosas_ duró lo que parecieron largos segundos hasta que ella alzó muy levemente las cejas y le dedicó una amplia, amplia sonrisa.

Lo peor de todo ello había sido, por lejos, aquella pequeña mueca risona; incluso le provocó escalofríos. Y es que ese gesto le cambiaba la cara como al de una felina peligrosa. Y odiaba los gatos casi tanto como a Inuyasha. Aquello era ya mucho decir.

—Oye, ¡Ya para con eso! —exclamó con rudeza, incómodo y girando un poco la cabeza, sonrojado. Ella no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, aún sonriendo de esa manera tan poco… canina.

—Ya sé lo que es —afirmó, gustosa y parpadeando lentamente haciendo bailar sus largas pestañas rojizas. Kōga juró por un instante que iba a escucharla ronronear.

Y luego le iba a enterrar las malditas garras en la cara.

—¿Eh? —gruñó, sacudiendo la cabeza en un vano intento de sacar esa perturbadora imagen de su mente. Abrió los ojos y ella continuaba con esa maldita sonrisa. Tragó duro—. ¿Qué demonios te…?

—A ti no te gustaba Kagome. —La sonrisa se ensanchó y Kōga trató de echarse un poco más atrás, con el corazón en un puño—… ¡Te gustaba Inuyasha!

De pronto el tiempo pareció detenerse. La imagen de Inuyasha cubrió todo el espacio existente, con su cara extendiéndose como una tela barata y deforme cada vez más grande, más perturbadora y cubriéndolo todo con su asquerosa facha de perro.

La frase no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza, cual grabación descompuesta que cantaba en todos los tonos posibles. Desde los más agudos a los más graves, la voz de Ayame resonaba como un pajarillo enloquecido girando alrededor de sus sienes.

_Te gustaba Inuyasha, ¡Te gustaba Inuyasha!, ¡Inuyasha, Inuyasha!_

—¿Q-qué? —atinó a carraspear luego de lo que le pareció un larguísimo rato en el infierno—. ¡Eso es mentira!

Los ojos de la chica, de esencia puramente demoniaca, parecieron brillar de una manera casi malvada tras la risueña sonrisa que ya no era felina, sino que ya rozaba lo que al lobo se le antojaba _apocalíptica._

—¡Sí que tienes gustos raros, Kōga! —Ella se rio y eso lo hizo sonrojar hasta atrás de las puntiagudas orejas.

—¡Cállate! —rugió, ya completamente exasperado.

La conocía, a veces para su propia desgracia, demasiado bien. Si no la convencía de lo contrario ¡Jamás lo dejaría ir!

Y podía imaginársela así para siempre. Y cuando decía siempre, era _siempre. _

—¡Claro que te gustaba! —insistió al instante y la certeza se clavó en el corazón del macho como nunca antes. Se intuía aterrador, especialmente por la forma en que brillaban aquellos ojos esmeralda como la premonición del fin del mundo.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Odio al maldito chucho!—espetó, consciente de que la voz le había fallado por un microsegundo por culpa de los nervios. Rogó a sus dioses que ella no lo hubiese notado, pero parecía ser que Ayame era aún más rápida que ellos.

—¡Ajá! —Lo apuntó con un dedo, acusadora, forzándolo a echarse aún más atrás—. ¡Confiesa! ¡Algo te tiene que gustar de él para tratarlo tan mal!

—¡Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido! —le gritó frunciendo el ceño en extremo y apartándole la mano con un gesto rápido y tosco.

Ayame ni lo notó; aprovechó el movimiento para llevarse ambas manos a la cadera y observarlo con una ceja alzada, tan tozuda o más que su esposo.

—¡Venga ya, si no tiene nada de malo! —exclamó y luego suavizó su voz, volviendo a aquella mueca risona—. Dime qué te gusta él.

—QUE NO ME GUSTA NADA DE ÉL.

Dioses, siquiera en los momentos que temió más gravemente por su vida imaginó que tendría que decir algo como _eso_. ¡Algo como eso!

¿Qué mierda le pasaba hoy al mundo? Y su mujer, en vez de ser comprensiva como toda esposa lobo ideal, se preocupaba de convertirle el día en una pesadilla.

—¡Sí! —exclamó ella, como si de pronto pudiera leerle el pensamiento. Por un segundo aquello le asustó, también le hizo algo de sentido, pero luego recordó que solo seguía insistiendo sobre el odioso tema—. Algo que te gustara de él antes de que te enamoraras verdaderamente de mí.

—¡Estás loca!

—¡Confiesa! —su tono fue acusador, empezando a subir tanto de intensidad como el tic en el ojo de Kōga—. ¡Algo, al menos!

—¡¿Algo?!

—¡Sí, algo! Dime, ¡Quiero saber!

Entonces un impulso le obligó a detener su sarta de insultos cuidadosamente preparada y mirarla fijo, atento como cuando cazaba a sus presas. Tras la amplia mirada esmeralda y la sonrisa dulce, Kōga no encontró atisbo alguno de maldad o cizañero engaño; es más, parecía implorante tras sus perfiladas cejas alzadas, prestándole toda la atención de la que era capaz .Y, tras un instante de perplejidad que se antojó largo, solo interrumpido por el constante temblar de su ojo, todo evolucionó a una confusa sorpresa.

Ayame estaba hablando en serio. Ella _realmente _creía que le gustaba el chucho.

¿Qué clase de demonio creía que era? En una mente como la suya, aún demasiado infantil para demasiadas cosas, prefirió no indagar demasiado. La última vez que lo intentó su cuello había estado a punto de comprometerse con un collar de dominación.

Su esposa era única; y no realmente en el buen sentido de la palabra. Eran estos los momentos en que Kōga anhelaba una loba normal, que prefiriera las carnes rojas, preferentemente desgarradas y crudas, junto a bailes frenéticos en fogatas de luna llena; no una fanática del pescado asado y cuestionadora de su sexualidad. ¡Especialmente de lo último!

Después de todo lo que habían vivido… ¡de todas las cosas que habían hecho en su cueva! (y, vale decir, _no solo en ella_) no podía creer que pensara ese tipo de estupideces.

Aunque, bueno, él no debía olvidar que estaba tratando con Ayame, al final de cuentas.

«_Justo a mí me tenía que tocar la princesa loca_» pensó recordando a la esposa de su primo, que aparte de un gusto especialmente sanguinolento por la carne de equino, era una loba perfectamente normal.

Y también volvió a desviar la vista, observando la sonrisa que le dedicaba, expectante y tan hermosa que, a pesar de aquellos insultos que fácilmente ameritaban la cabeza de cualquier enemigo condimentada sobre su mesa, no pudo evitar devolverle una simpática mueca enternecida al tiempo que le revolvía el largo cabello con un gesto juguetón.

—No tienes remedio, ¿Lo sabías? —suspiró, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Entonces... ¿No hay nada? —le preguntó ladeando su cabeza, inquisitiva, haciendo que una suave cascada de hebras cobrizas cayesen sobre los dedos del lobo.

Kōga alzó una ceja levemente ¿Es que nunca lo iba a dejar?

—Bueno, ahora que lo dices… —comenzó a hablar con cautela, pero al ver la mirada de ilusión de la loba, no se pudo contener más: necesitaba darle un poco de su propia medicina—. Su cabello.

—¿Su pelo? —repitió con un gesto de sorpresa que valía oro. Él asintió y ella desencajó nuevamente la boca, perpleja—. Su pelo… ¿es más lindo? ¿Más que el mío?

La chica se sonrojó, aún muy cerca de él. En esos momentos le pareció una adolescente asombrada e incauta. La reacción fue mil veces mejor de la que habría podido pedir y le provocó una sonora carcajada.

—¡No seas tonta, Ayame! —Un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, sonriente—. Nadie tiene el cabello más lindo que tú.

—¡No es cierto, lo dices para complacerme! —Apretó los puños y se acercó a él. Kōga alzó las cejas, y dio al instante la orden instintiva a su trasero de hacerse un espacio para atrás. No podía decir que no se esperaba una reacción explosiva, pero…—. El de él es plateado como la luna, por eso te gusta más.

—Eh, sí, es plateado, pero… —intentó convencerla, pero ella siguió, histérica.

—¡Y es tan largo! —exclamó mirándose las manos, como si en ellas tuviese uno de los mechones del hanyō y lo estuviese admirando, desesperada. Aún de rodillas, se llevó las manos a la cara—. ¡Tan largo y brillante! —Se miró las manos nuevamente, temblorosa, para luego apretarlas en puños—. ¡Debe ser tan suave!

¿Qué? ¿Acaso ahora ella era la que estaba pensando en _él_? Kōga frunció el ceño, comenzando a sentir una punzada de celos, tocándose sin pensar la oscura cola de caballo.

—Oye, su pelo no es taaan bonito en realidad. —Desvió la vista, tenía una cara que cualquier niño envidiaría para un berrinche—. Sólo lo dije para molestarte. Además, parece un _anciano_.

Pero Ayame no lo tomó en cuenta, enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos, acariciando con un ritmo nervioso las puntas de su cabello.

—Ambos somos caninos, no puede haber tanta diferencia… —Frunció el ceño, mirando al cielo con una intensidad que podría quemar como el rojo de su cabello. Alzó las manos al aire, presa de una revelación cuasi mística que logró que Kōga diera un salto atrás al instante—. ¡ESO ES! ¡Tiene un secreto! ¡Lo descubrí!

—A-ayame, ¿qué estás planeando? —Quiso acercarse, pero su trasero lo detuvo, temiendo por su propia seguridad y dejándolo firmemente clavado en el pasto. Y es que no convenía acercarse cuando su esposa tenía _esa_ cara.

—No puedo quedarme aquí sentada sin hacer algo. Nadie ganará tu corazón más que yo. —Se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a correr, haciendo apenas perceptible la última parte de su grito, el cual quedó danzando en las orejas del demonio por segundos que se hicieron eternos—. ¡Tengo que preguntárselo!

_Tengo que preguntárselo, tengo que preguntárselo…_

Preguntarle… ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso?

—_¡Dime cuál es tu secreto! —exclamaba la loba en la mente del líder del clan, luego de haber logrado tumbar a Inuyasha de espaldas al saltar desde el centro de su torbellino. Estaba a horcajadas sobre él y no podía verle al perro la cara, pero estaba seguro de que era la de un jodido pervertido—. ¡Dímelo! __**¡Haré **__**lo que sea**__! _

_Dicho esto su imaginación (y su sistema de censura, escondido en alguna parte donde creyó, alguna vez, dejar su dignidad) le mostró la espalda de Ayame mientras ella se sacaba las pieles de arriba de un tirón, dejando todo al descubierto y la promesa en el aire de que no iba a irse sin, al menos, comprobar que el perro también era platinado y suave entre las patas. _

Entre. Las. Patas.

Ayame iba a hurguetear entre las patas de Inuyasha.

Tenía que ser una puta broma.

—¡AYAME! —gritó mientras corría lo más rápido que daban sus pies. Tenía que llegar antes de que ocurriera esa oscura premonición. Esa horrible ¡horrible! pesadilla—. ¡AYAME, ESPERA!

Tenía que evitar lo que era una desgracia. Agarrarla como fuera (aunque eso incluyera que, esta vez, la anciana Kaede sí terminara por hacerle un collar de dominación ante lo que parecería un claro episodio de violencia doméstica) antes de que llegara al maldito del chucho.

Porque todo, absolutamente todo, era culpa del chucho. ¡Para variar!

Y fue por eso que, cuando llegó a su destino tras largas horas de viaje sin descanso ni alimento alguno, con los pies magullados y los músculos henchidos de fatiga, lo vio de pie junto a unas humildes cabañas humanas y no lo pensó, preso de la ira.

—¡MUERE, INUYASHA!

Su cuerpo se movió de manera automática. Su cerebro se desconectó mientras sus colmillos se mostraban, fieros y relucientes, hacia su presa que parecía tener en toda su cara una enorme X tatuada al rojo vivo.

_Aquí, justito aquí, clave sus dientes. _

La reacción fue inminente, explosiva. Lo primero en suceder fue que el impacto del lobo contra el perro destruyó una cabaña por completo, creando una enorme masa de polvo que no tardó en hacer toser a los aterrados aldeanos que correteaban en todas direcciones, confundidos.

¿Un demonio ahora? ¡Acababan de terminar de reconstruir la aldea de los ataques de Naraku y sus extensiones!

Contemplaron, angustiados, cómo las casas iban una tras otra en grandes destrozos junto a astillas volando por doquier. Y aún ni habían hecho la fiesta como celebración por la reconstrucción.

¿Era una señal de Dios, quizás?

Inuyasha detuvo un milésimo golpe, aún siendo siquiera capaz de articular una grosería. ¡No entendía nada! ¿Qué le pasaba al estúpido de Kōga? ¡Y más encima le gritaba igual como Kikyō hace cincuenta años! Se había dado la vuelta, pasmado y con el pensamiento tan distorsionado como para pensar que volverían a atravesarlo con una flecha, justo en el momento para recibir del lobo un golpe en el estómago que lo mandó a volar directo hacia tres enclenques casas de madera.

_¡Diez puntos para el lobo! _

Para cuando finalmente logró articular su lengua de manera decente lo hizo al tiempo que tomaba a Kōga de la armadura de su pecho y lo volteaba de manera de hacerle estrellar contra otra casa (haciendo caso omiso al gemido desconsolado de un aldeano) y usar todo el peso de su cuerpo para aplastarle sobre un montón de madera destrozada.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! —le gritó, enfurecido. El cabrón le había dado un puñetazo en la mejilla que seguro tardaría toda la noche en sanar. Hasta entonces, parecería el maldito engendro bastardo de una ardilla voladora.

—¡Suéltame, asqueroso sarnoso! —vociferó el lobo, intentando sacarse el apestoso peso de encima, pero parecía pegado a él como si de un muy, muy mal hechizo se tratase.

—¡Responde ya! ¿Acaso terminaste de volverte loco, maldito?

Su antebrazo subió hasta la garganta de su enemigo demonio, presionando con un cierto regocijo maligno guiado por el dolor de estómago y su cara hinchada como sapo. Kōga, como poseso, no encontró nada mejor que arquear su espalda para hacer un hueco entre ellos y morderle el brazo con furia.

¡Morderle el brazo! ¡como un canino de feria!

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! —Inuyasha, estupefacto, comenzó a darle de golpes en la cabeza una y otra vez, pero no lo soltaba.

¡Carajo, le iba a pegar la rabia!

El estruendo y la batalla fueron tales que los aldeanos pasarían varios años, sino generaciones, comentando pesarosos el cómo la reconstrucción de la aldea haría mella en incontables espaldas, trayendo consigo la temida maldición del _lumbago canino_. Y en ese mismo momento, ajena a la situación, la puerta de la cabaña que Inuyasha y Kagome compartían (y que estaba en un estado perfecto tal que parecía brillar en medio de todo el desastre) se abrió y la mujer pelinegra asomó su cabeza con su arco en mano, preparada para lo que se oía como el ataque de monstruo del año.

—¿Qué está pasando allá afuera? —comenzó a decir, pero al instante su mirada la guio al lugar correcto: Su marido y Kōga uno sobre el otro, retorciéndose entre gritos y maldiciones— ¡¿Eh?!

Las miradas de los aldeanos se desviaron a la sacerdotisa, con una energía que oscilaba con demente velocidad entre el miedo y el reproche. ¿Y cómo no? Era su esposo (o _mascota_, dependiendo de cómo se le mirase) ¡Era su deber controlarlo!

Se había quedado de piedra, paralizada mientras los observaba (¿Era sangre eso que estaba saliendo del brazo de Inuyasha?) cuando una figura a su lado la pasó a llevar ligeramente con el hombro, dándole un respingo.

Distinguió el cabello rojo fuego de Ayame asomándose desde la puerta con extremo relajo.

—¡Hola, Kōga!, ¡Mira lo que Kagome me ha puesto en el cabello!—Lo saludó moviendo entusiasmadamente la mano, para el horror de la humana ¿Es que no veía que al lobo le estaban dando en la cabeza como a un tambor? Pero pareció que sí, aunque no de la forma esperada. La chica puso una mueca de sorpresa y ligero fastidio al no sentir la debida atención de su amado—. ¿Kōga?

El demonio no hizo gesto alguno ante la voz de su esposa. Seguía mordiendo el brazo de su enemigo como si el no hacerlo le fuera a costar la vida. Y el aludido, por su parte, continuaba buscando abrirle al otro la cabeza a punta de puñetazos.

—¡Inuyasha! —intervino Kagome, espantada— ¡¿Qué le estás haciendo a Kōga?! ¡Suéltalo!

Las orejas del hanyō se movieron bruscamente al tiempo que él subía la cabeza y la giraba hacia ella, dándole el ángulo perfecto para mirar su encara hinchada de ardilla voladora.

—¿Soltarlo yo? —Intentó ignorar el gesto de asombro que la mujer le dedicó a su mejilla, pero falló y se puso rojo como un tomate, en parte también por el esfuerzo de seguir tirando su propio brazo lejos de las fauces del lobo sin éxito alguno—. ¡Dile que deje de morderme, maldita sea! —Exasperado, su mirada volvió al demonio, y sus golpes se acompasaron al ritmo de sus gritos—. ¡Suél-ta-me!

Kagome, de pronto, pensó que seguramente los circos de fenómenos tenían vidas apacibles y tranquilas. Vidas que no incluían la destrucción de aldeas y lo que parecía ser un lobo luchando por arrancarle las greñas a un perro saltarín con colores de Navidad en una posición tan sugerente como perturbadora. Eran ellos y… no. Sencillamente no.

Y, para variar, a ella le tocaba poner fin a todos los caprichos tontos de su esposo. Porque aunque no entendía bien qué demonios estaba pasando, sí estaba segura de que era culpa de él.

—¡Inuyasha, abajo!

Ninguno de los dos pudo preverlo, a pesar de lo fácilmente predecible de la situación. El conjuro cayó como siempre haciendo efecto de imán contra el suelo, pero Kōga, sin querer, se interpuso entre la cara del hanyō y la tierra. Sus cabezas sonaron haciendo un ruido seco, casi hueco, que resonó en la distancia de una manera que incluso a Ayame le hizo fruncir el ceño en un gesto de dolor.

—Eso debió doler —dijo mirando a la sacerdotisa, que se había llevado una mano a la boca, abochornada. Admiraron cómo ambos machos intentaban zafarse de las fuerzas misteriosas de la gravedad, mascullando maldiciones que habrían hecho sonrojar a sus tatarabuelas.

—¡Sale de encima, pervertido! —logró gritar el lobo luego de lograr sacarse un enorme mechón de cabello plateado de la boca. La sensación del mentón del perro, clavado con una fuerza bestial en su mejilla, dolía más que cualquier maldito puñetazo.

Y ni hablar de cómo se presionaba en él _todo lo demás _de Inuyasha.

—¡Eso intento! —masculló, con las pestañas azabaches repugnantemente cerca de sus labios. La vergüenza rápidamente escaló en un torbellino de humillación e ira— ¡KAGOME!

—¡Lo siento!

—¡Mentirosa! —ladró. Por desgracia, el conjuro no le dejó ver la cara de su esposa al escucharle hablarle en ese tono. Estaba haciendo _la cara_—. ¡Siempre haces lo mismo y-!

—¡Abajo!

Un nuevo par de gemidos de dolor, perturbadoramente mal interpretables, escaparon de los caninos, que ya lejos de pelear parecían dos víctimas de alguna nueva e innovadora forma de tortura asiática. La joven pelirroja observó nuevamente a la sacerdotisa, supuesto símbolo de paz y equilibrio, distando mucho de ello con un semblante de enojo que habría hecho temblar hasta al más aguerrido de su clan.

¿Para qué quería un collar? ¡Con su cara le bastaba!

—¿Siempre le haces lo mismo? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad, provocando que Kagome alzara las cejas, nuevamente sorprendida.

Le costaba recordar que Kōga estaba debajo de su esposo, por muy extraño que sonase.

Se sonrojó con fuerza, llevándose la palma de la mano a la cara con fuerza, casi logrando el perfecto sonido de una bofetada.

«_Parece que se me ha vuelto una muy mala costumbre._»

Además, por la forma en que Inuyasha estaba vociferando contra el cuello de Kōga, la cosa no pintaba nada bien para ella.

Se propuso a acercarse, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que la pelirroja se había quedado en el mismo lugar, con una mirada melancólica, casi triste, que la preocupó al instante.

—Ayame ¿qué sucede?

Como respuesta la joven inhaló profundo y suspiró sonoramente, mostrando las puntas de sus blancos colmillos en el proceso.

—_En serio_ necesito uno de esos.

A pesar de lo caótico de la situación, Kagome tuvo que aguantarse una risita infantil. ¿Cómo decirle que no cuando era cierto? Que Inuyasha no la escuchara pero ¡Bendito collar de dominación!

Entonces escuchó a Kōga gritar algo como "¡Saca tu mano de ahí, asqueroso!" y su cuerpo volvió a tensarse, anticipando el desastre.

—Mejor vamos a la cabaña para que te lleves lo que me pediste, Ayame, ¿Te parece? —dijo con una voz forzadamente relajada, fingiendo con impresionante maestría que no veía el ridículo escenario a apenas veinte pasos de distancia. ¿Escapar de la situación, cuándo? ¡Nada que ver!

Y la loba, luego de pensarlo algunos segundos, asintió alegremente, tal como ansiaba Kagome.

Entonces así lo dejó, farfullando lo que seguramente serían maldiciones para todo lo que lo rodease. No importaba, a menos que ella llegara a entender lo que realmente estaba diciendo con los dientes apretados; aquello solía ameritar otra buena tanda de conjuros y tierra.

Kōga, en el instante justo en que sintió que el peso del perro no era tan imponente alzó sus piernas, lo hizo al lado a costa de patadas. Ignoró la nueva sarta de maldiciones del can, poniéndose de pie al instante y sacudiéndose el cuerpo, sintiéndose _sucio_ de una manera que le helaba la sangre. Su vista se desvió hacia unas coletas rojizas en movimiento, alcanzando a distinguir a su esposa encaminándose a una de las casas. Los ojos esmeralda se alzaron hacia él, quien pudo sentirlos como una punzada directo en el corazón. No sabía si era molestia, tristeza o enojo (tenía especial dificultad para reconocer esas emociones en su esposa); mas de algo estaba seguro cuando ella se hubo ido hacia la cabaña de Kagome mientras ambas mantenían esas caretas de seriedad inquisitiva, casi solemne.

Iba a ser el problema del collar, todo jodidamente de nuevo.

_Estaba en aprietos._

—¡¿Me puedes decir por qué demonios me atacaste así?! —le gritó Inuyasha aún en el suelo, apretando con la mano derecha el antebrazo sangrante—. ¡Lobo estúpido, me vas a pegar la puta rabia!

—¡No me trates así, sarnoso! —respondió mostrándole los colmillos. Tenía en la lengua el sabor metálico de su sangre y le hacía sentirse cada vez más y más sucio. ¿En qué estaba pensando antes de buscar indigestarse de esa manera? Ah, es cierto. _Ayame_—.Todo es culpa de tu maldito cabello.

La manera en que a Inuyasha se le desorbitaron los ojos de la sorpresa daba para una pintura, pero al lobo no podía importarle menos mientras escupía al suelo. Tuvo que contener un atisbo de arcada al darse cuenta de que, en efecto, también tenía un pelo plateado metido entre los dientes.

—¿Qué demonios tiene que ver mi maldito cabello? —le preguntó aún gritando a pesar de la propia distancia, desconcertado hasta el punto del espanto. De pronto recordó la forma en que el conjuro los había dejado apretados el uno contra el otro, causándole un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la columna—. El problema es tu cabeza podrida ¡Estás peor que Miroku!

Y el tipo había quedado con una mano en medio de sus caderas ¡Qué asco!

—¡Deja ya eso y no te hagas el imbécil! —lo interrumpió, tratando de controlar su propio asco y sacarse las motas de polvo de las pieles de su traje—. ¡Sé que le haces algo!... ¿Cierto?

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —estuvo tentado a volver a agarrarlo a puñetazos, pero la sola perspectiva de que sus cuerpos se volvieran a tocar lo espantaba. ¡Maldición, estaba seguro de que terminaría con pesadillas!—. ¡No cambies el tema, animal, mira como me dejaste el brazo!

Kōga le hizo un ademán distraído con la mano mientras apoyaba parte de la espalda contra un árbol, gesto que se leyó en el perro como uno de los mayores desprecios que algún enemigo le había hecho en la vida. Él le había atacado de la nada y ahora solo hablaba cosas extrañas sobre su cabello. ¿Era una especie de mala broma? ¡Seguro Kagome estaba detrás de esto!

—¡No te eches a llorar como niñata! —le espetó, ansioso mientras lo observaba levantarse, suspicaz tras su mirada celeste y casi hasta calculador de un modo que nunca le había visto. Y es que le era raro imaginase a Kōga _pensando_—. Ahora, Ayame mencionó algo de… ¡Agh! Son esos aceites, ¿verdad? Ahora que presto atención por primera vez los huelo. ¡Están en tus puntas!

Hizo el ademán de alzar su mano para tocarle el pelo, pero se sorprendió al sentir que el antebrazo de él volvía a estar contra su pecho, apresándolo contra el árbol y acercando su rostro que habría pasado por imperturbable de no ser porque sus ojos brillaban con furia.

—¡Aléjate de mí, lobo enfermo! —masculló, mostrando sus colmillos de manera amenazadora. El tacto de Kōga le era repugnante, sí, pero había cosas que él sencillamente _no iba a tranzar_—. Mencionas una vez más algo de mi cabello y te mato, ¿oíste?

Se hizo un silencio terriblemente denso, que fácilmente podría haber robado del susto el alma de cualquier aldeano despistado que cruzara por ahí. Mas, tras largos instantes en que sus miradas se mantenían fijas, con una electricidad que parecía arder hasta sus huesos, Kōga desvió la vista, malhumorado, y le dio un tosco empujón hacia el lado para sacárselo de encima.

—Como quieras —dijo en un tono que, si bien no era desprecio puro, sí daba cuenta de que su cuota de "juguemos en el bosque con el perro" ya se había agotado por hoy. Y bastante tiempo más—. Voy por mi mujer.

La pareja de lobos al poco rato se fue. Ayame iba con un montón de frascos de aceites, feliz y cantarina tras la mirada preocupada de Kaede, que pensó que quizás la idea de que _todo perro casero necesita un buen collar_ también debería aplicarse a los lobos. Inuyasha continuaba de pie fuera de su cabaña y prudente distancia de Kagome, mirando con desdén e infinito desprecio al líder ōkami que se marchaba con el cuero cabelludo deformado por varios chichones de tamaño considerable.

Antes de dar la vuelta hacia su hogar y pensar en cómo podría sonsacarle a su esposa la verdad de la traumática situación que había vivido, ignoró los lamentos de los aldeanos con sus casas destruidas y volvió a revisar su antebrazo, el cual por suerte ya estaba a media cicatrización.

¿En serio había sido todo aquello por su cabello?

Entonces masculló con voz apenas perceptible y alzó la mano para agarrar un gran mechón de brillantes hebras platinadas, justo en el inicio de las sedosas puntas.

—Maldita Yura Sakasagami.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

¡Y ya estamos aquí, al fin!

Linda, lamento muchísimo la demora. Soy una tortuga con patas y entre la universidad y todo lo que me ha tocado hacer apenas y he tenido tiempo para escribir. ¡Lo siento mucho! Espero que la espera haya sido compensada, al menos, con alguna risita (con una carcajada me doy por pagada y más que satisfecha)

**Notas al final del capítulo que te podrían interesar: **

**1.** Las que me leen ya habrán notado que las referencias de una experiencia pasada de Ayame reclamando un collar de dominación para Kōga es del fic ¡Yo soy mejor esposo que tú!, el cual fue también dedicado a Natalie como un premio debido a su fabulosa forma de escribir ¡Vayan a leerla, joder, que lo vale!

**2.** Así como Inuyasha tiene su ¡Feh!, Kōga tiene su debido ¡Ja! ¿A que no son monos, estos dos par de canes?

**3.** Como no podía faltar, mis agradecimientos a la _Capitana Morgan_ y a _Agatha Romaniev_, quienes me ayudaron mucho en todo lo que era motivación y a seguir adelante. Cada vez me cuesta más escribir (en buen chileno "creerme el cuento"), pero ellas me ayudan dándose el trabajo (la paja) de leer párrafo por párrafo de copiado/pegado en conversaciones de chat y darme su opinión. ¡Mil gracias, las amo!

**4.** La idea de Ayame alzando las manos al cielo en completa desesperación fue una imagen mental de la _Capitana Morgan_ que, muy hilarantemente, me compartió en una loca conversación. ¡Es un genio de la comedia, la recomiendo completamente!

**5.** La _Teniente Jazmin Jager_ es, además de una de las chicas más maravillosas que conozco, una genio de la ortografía y la metódica en redacción. ¡Gracias por el beteo, guapa!

¿Llegaste hasta el final? ¡Eres de lo mejor, lector! Muchas gracias por tu tiempo y dedicación. Si el fic te ha gustado, por favor, **deja un review dándome tu opinión**. ¡Es muy importante para mí y lo agradecería muchísimo!

¡Los quiero un jodido montón!

**A**ri**. **

«_Dicen que a Kagome le molesta que no dejen review al terminar de leer un fic.  
¡Tanto, pero tanto, que puede llegar a ponerte _**la cara**_!  
¡Ahórrate el terror y comenta! ¡Gracias!_»


End file.
